In the past, large displays have been created by using a computer or electronic device to drive multiple displays into a single display matrix. This matrix requires specialized programming and electronics capable of driving all the displays in unison. Examples of such displays include electronic billboards and signs. However, these large displays were not intended for user interaction. As such, people would walk past such electronic displays and may not pay much attention to them.
Tablet computing devices such as Apple's iPad® have gained in popularity as the computing device of choice over traditional computers. These tablet devices have become increasingly popular because of their portability, weight, low power consumption, ease to set up, and ability to rapidly obtain media, e.g., via wireless connections to the Internet. In addition to the foregoing, tablet computing devices are fairly easy to use because of their intuitive user interfaces. Tablet devices have advantages over traditional electronic displays and offer features that the displays cannot provide. As such, tablet devices may be utilized in an advantageous manner to enrich a user's experience in advertising products and services.
Currently, existing displays and signs do not provide interactive features and content for users to engage with. There is thus a need to provide a user-approachable display system that allows users to explore additional content experiences.